I Believe In One Thing
by darkgirl3
Summary: Liam finds out that there is one thing that Theo does believe in even if he is an atheist. There is twist at the end that I just couldn't change. Wrote this in two hours the other night.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea on Easter Sunday, but I hadn't had a chance until right now to work on it. Hope it is still enjoyed even if it's a little late. Got stuck for a bit on He's Not Really A Wolf and wrote this out. I let my muse write this out and the ending was too good to change.**

 **AN2: Thanks TVTime your PM inspire me to finally write this out. I found the time to write it.**

 **Title: I Believe In One Thing**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: Liam finds out that there is one thing that Theo does believe in even if he is an atheist.**

Liam was baffled and he hadn't been able to process what he was going to actually form into a question. He knew for one hundred percent fact that Theo was an atheist. He reminded him a few times of that ever since he'd told the Sheriff that almost two years before. However, when Liam had gone outside that morning to meet his parents at church Theo had been in his truck. He hadn't been dressed up, up, but he had on good pair of jeans and button down shirt.

Theo had looked damn good; he'd actually wished they'd had time for something else. He'd just been running behind because nothing had been going right that morning. He had lost his keys to his bronco too, which he hadn't found still. He probably should clean his side of the room he was sharing with Theo. He didn't know how it had gotten that messed up in three days. They were on spring break from college since Friday. They had a whole week of stuff to do in Beacon Hills before going back.

One thing he had to do was find his keys, not that he'd need them at college. Theo had refused to let him take the death trap of a bronco as he'd called it. He didn't mind letting Theo drive, sometimes his boyfriend was nice and let him drive the truck. He hadn't almost crashed it since that one time in senior year. It hadn't been his fault though; Theo had been giving him a blow job.

Liam pulled his self from the memories of the past to the present day, even though the past wasn't so confusing. He had told his mom there was no way that Theo would go. His mom had still tried most the week since it was the only two times they really went to church. Easter and Christmas, sometimes if they weren't working a few other Sundays.

However, it was usually his parents first work day of the week. Theo had kept telling her he was sorry, but he couldn't do it. He hadn't missed the one part though he'd heard the day before. It had been the end of the conversation he'd walked in on. Theo had walked out before he could ask him what he'd meant by he only believed in one thing.

The year before it hadn't been a problem since both his parents had been stuck working. They had also been dealing with a witch that was not so friendly. She had turned Theo into a five year old. That had been the worse week of his life because he had a five year old Theo screaming at him all the time. The worse part was that Theo hadn't remembered anything of the dread doctors since they hadn't happened yet.

He had forgotten that sometimes kids like to bite and Theo had bit him on multiple occasions. Every time he tried to explain where his family was Theo had plugged his ears doing the 'LA LA LA' thing. He had finally found the witch and pleaded with her to fix Theo. He couldn't take another night of Theo yelling for his sister and it hadn't been because Tara was ripping his heart out. No, he'd been screaming for her to save him from Liam.

Granted, Theo had told him that Tara and he had been close before it had turned bad. He just hadn't expected Theo's memory to be completely lost like it had. The witch hadn't caved though so he had gone to drastic measures. He had gotten Corey to turn them invisible and steal the witch's wand. Yep, the witch had a wand and he had gotten Alec to hold her while he'd forced her to change Theo back. It had been one of the five times he had been beyond glad to see Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam sighed thinking about that morning inside the church. Theo hadn't sung or said any of the words, but he hadn't just sat like he was spaced out the whole time. He'd stood up when he was supposed to, but he had left before the rest of them had. He hadn't gone far though; he'd been in the truck waiting. Liam had known Theo wouldn't stay to do the meet and greet. It was why he had warned him when they'd been on the last part of service. He'd heard his mom before he had come up here to change thanking Theo for going. He hadn't listened to their conversation this time because he needed a little time to his self.

Liam changed out of his clothes before putting on his jeans with hole in the knees and his Easter shirt. It was probably stupid for a favorite shirt, but Theo had picked it out a couple of days ago. They'd gone out to get stuff for his mom to prepare for Easter Sunday since the family was coming over. It was a shirt that had a wolf on it wearing bunny ears.

He had laughed because the wolf had looked like Theo when he could shift. Theo could still shift and he did it sometimes on the full moon. They'd play hide and seek for a while before he'd shift back and have sex in the woods. It was always fun trying to find Theo because he came up with the oddest hiding places.

They had seen a Cadbury Bunny commercial the night before going out and the shirt had been hilarious. He'd gotten it after forcing Theo to get the one with the actual bunny. Theo swore he wasn't wearing it except to sleep in. However, Liam had beat Theo's high score on two games telling him he had to wear it. He was hoping he would since he had gone with them that morning. Liam had been smiling for the most part, but he was also frustrated with his boyfriend.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was tightening his belt when Theo walked into their room. He had hoped he'd have a few more minutes, but now was a better time than any to ask. He still didn't know how to put it, but he was defiantly going to ask. He needed to know what had changed in the matter of a few hours. The conversation had happened before his mom had gone to bed.

"You haven't said anything to me all morning did I do something wrong?" Liam asked because it was true.

He had said morning and been cheery ever since he had gotten up. Theo hadn't spoken to him at all; he hadn't even said he was going with them. He'd walked out the door finding Theo in the truck. He'd tried asking him where his keys were at and he'd shrugged. He had been so frustrated he had almost gone back on his old ways and punched Theo. He hadn't though because he loved his annoying as hell boyfriend. The last punch that he'd thrown at Theo was at the zoo two years back.

"Why would you think you did anything wrong? I just didn't feel like talking even if I wanted to be near you," Theo said taking a set of keys from his pants pocket throwing them at Liam. "You were too pissed off to drive so I took the keys," he said even though he knew he was the one that had gotten Liam angry for not talking to him. He had needed to think and Liam had been beyond hyper when they'd woken up. "I get this way every month and you usually ride it out."

Liam groaned because Theo was right, once a month Theo just didn't talk for one day. Everyone accepted it when he went silent letting it go knowing he'd be fine in a day. It happened on the same day too so it wasn't like it was the spur of moment deal. The first of every month, which was today, but Theo had broken his silence. It usually didn't happen until after midnight on the next morning, but right now he had Theo talking.

 **~LT TL~**

"I was too happy to think of what the day of the month was," Liam said raking his hand through his hair. "I want to know one thing then you can go back to being silent if you want. Just try not to be too silent with the rest of the family around. I know you hate my Aunt Kim, but she really didn't know we were dating," Liam said.

"She shoved me onto the bed telling me she was going to show me a better time than you ever could. I'm sorry, but no one is riding my dick but you and you are never in your life leaving me alone with her again," Theo growled his eyes actually shifting at the memory of Liam's aunt trying to convince him to switch teams.

He wasn't on any damn team; the only guy that did anything for him was Liam. He didn't even know what type of woman he liked. He'd spent most of his life, when he would have been figuring that out, with the Dread Doctors. He always made sure he was with Liam or his parents when the woman was over when they were home. He knew damn well she'd known he was with Liam too because she had said it.

"I'm sorry and I won't leave you alone with her. Just answer me one thing," Liam said before he asked Theo what he'd wanted to since he'd gotten in the truck. "Why if you have said all week you weren't going with us did you go?" he was standing in front of Theo now moving his hand over Theo's toned stomach. He'd gotten his shirt off before they'd started talking which had been slight distraction. "You have said over and over you don't believe so why sit through what you claim is torture?"

"I said I was an atheist, I never said I didn't believe in something," Theo said not really wanting to tell Liam why he'd gone, but he knew Liam wouldn't stop til he told him.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam was a lot like his mom, which they both were like dogs with a bone. If they wanted something they got it and no matter how many times he said no they didn't listen to it. It was how he had ended up living here. He'd told Liam no when he'd offered him the couch or to share his room. He had wanted it, but he'd been feeling like crap that day. He'd told Liam no, but Liam had done one bigger than that.

His mom had shown up with Parrish telling him he had two choices. He could go with her and stay with them or he could sit in the jail cell until he agreed. He couldn't believe that Liam had stooped to that level to make him stay with them. He had thought about refusing just to piss Liam off. However, he couldn't do it to Mrs. Geyer so he'd followed her to their house. Parrish had told him it was the wisest choice. It really had been since he'd gotten Liam as his boyfriend out of the deal. He had also gotten a family again, which had meant more than being part of the pack.

"Then what do you believe in?" Liam asked even more curious now. He knew almost everything about Theo now. At least he thought he had since he had surprised him by this confession.

"Isn't it obvious?" Theo asked and when Liam shook his head he sighed before pulling Liam closer kissing him. He waited until Liam opened his mouth before going after his boyfriend's tongue showing him what he believed in.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea on Easter Sunday, but I hadn't had a chance until right now to work on it. Hope it is still enjoyed even if it's a little late. Got stuck for a bit on He's Not Really A Wolf and wrote this out. I let my muse write this out and the ending was too good to change.**

 **AN2: Thanks TVTime your PM inspire me to finally write this out. I found the time to write it.**

 **Title: I Believe In One Thing**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: Liam finds out that there is one thing that Theo does believe in even if he is an atheist.**

"You believe in kissing me?" Liam asked minutes later when they pulled apart for air.

Theo groaned, "No you dork, it's you, I believe in you," he said letting the last of his secrets that Liam didn't know come out. "You are my anchor so it's not that much of a leap," he added.

There wasn't a part of him that Liam didn't know or a piece of his past either. The anniversary of his sister's death he hadn't been able to sleep at all. They'd stayed up all night so he wouldn't fall asleep. They had talked and he'd told Liam everything about that day. It felt like a different person's memory now though and it had taken him almost an hour to get it out. He'd even told Liam about his biological parents being murdered by the doctors.

Being turned into his five year old self hadn't been fun either. In some ways it had felt worse than the nightmares of Tara ripping her heart back out. He hadn't sleep for days after he'd gotten turned back. It had been the fifth night that Liam had finally forced him to go to sleep. It hadn't taken much since he'd been so exhausted he was stumbling over his own feet. Liam joking he was the new Stiles had him wanting to growl then, but he couldn't even do that. Liam had ordered him to go to sleep promising he'd wake up his self.

Liam looked at Theo stunned at what he'd said since it still didn't fit on why he had gone with them. He asked him just that too needing to understand the rationalization behind it. They were each other's anchors so that hadn't surprised him. They hadn't talked about it out loud in so many words, but it was an understanding. Theo kept him from losing it and he was there for him on so many other levels.

They both had nightmares, Theo's about his time in hell and the past; his was about the ones that had died or their deaths. He sometimes dreamed Theo had died because of the hunters. He woke up screaming and panicking until Theo pulled him into a hug not letting up until he was okay again. Watching Theo suffer the week after he'd been five was worse than the nightmares he'd wake up from about hell.

He'd finally asked Deaton what to do and he'd been told he could easily get Theo to sleep. He hadn't realized that he could, but he'd done it by ordering his boyfriend to sleep. It had held onto Theo the entire time except for the bathroom he hadn't left Theo. He'd woken up the next evening after sleeping for over twenty-four hours. He hadn't done that since the ghost riders had left and he'd been exhausted. Theo had looked a lot better and he'd gotten him to talk about it too.

 **~LT TL~**

"Just don't laugh at my reasoning. I really will stay in here all day like I swore I would if you make fun of me in that bunny shirt," Theo said taking Liam's hand and going to the bed to sit down. He didn't want to stand up and have this conversation.

"I didn't laugh at you when you told me you didn't know how to make love. I'm not going to laugh at you now," Liam said, that really had been an awkward conversation, especially since they'd been in the middle of doing it. He had helped Theo though and now he didn't have a problem getting off when they took things slow in bed.

"You saved me from hell and you keep saving me. You threatened to have me put in jail because I wouldn't live here at first," Theo smiled at the memory. "I got shot two months ago you kept begging me to keep my eyes open. I thought I was dying, six bullets of wolfsbane. Even if my genes were altered since I'm a chimera that much wolfsbane was affecting me. You dug them out even though it hurt you too and you told me to shut up and believe in something even if I couldn't believe in God. So I did," Theo explained looking down at the carpet.

Liam squeezed Theo's hand that hadn't let go of his since they'd sat down. He remembered that night so well because it had scared him. He had thought he was loosing Theo that night for good. He had kept digging into Theo's torso taking the bullets out even though the wolfsbane had been poisoning him too. They had just been doing recon to see if the rumor that had been spread about Monroe being back was true. They were checking the address of a house on the out skirts of town when someone had started firing at them.

Theo had literally knocked him out of the way taking every one of the bullets before he'd dropped to his knees. Liam had disarmed the hunter that hadn't been Monroe, but they were in her army. They had baited them to go to the house and he'd almost lost Theo because of it. The house hadn't had anything in it to use as a tool to get the bullets out. He hadn't had time to go to the animal clinic, but he had called Deaton. He'd tied the hunter up before he had set to work using his claws to get the bullets out of Theo.

By the time Deaton had gotten there to help he had been about to pass out too. He'd gotten five of the bullets out, but he hadn't been able to get to the sixth. It was so damn close to Theo's heart he had been scared to try. He'd never been so glad to see Deaton before since he had gotten the last bullet out of Theo right there. He had started praying that Theo wouldn't die on him. He had to believe that he wasn't going to lose his boyfriend. He had literally yelled at Theo telling him to shut the fuck up when he said he was an atheist. He could believe in something at least even if it wasn't a higher power.

 **~LT TL~**

"I went today because you believe and I believe in you. We both know I hate being alone today and you were going so I went," Theo said not sure if it made any sense, but to him.

"It makes sense because I know how your mind works," Liam said, "I know you don't believe, but I'll believe for the both of us. I'm just glad you believe in something, even if it's me," he smiled finally having the answer to his question. It wasn't what he'd expected and he knew he couldn't change that part of Theo. He did feel a little better knowing there was at least one thing or rather person he had some kind of faith in.

"Now can we go downstairs because I want one of those devil eggs? It's Easter, but your mom made devil eggs," Theo said with a smile on his face again.

"They are deviled eggs," Liam corrected shaking his head.

"Liam, they are practically red, they are devil eggs," Theo knew that Mrs. Geyer had put paprika on them making them red. It was the only way Liam would eat them even if wasn't a taste to the red powder. He couldn't help but pick at Liam over it because it was the same way he ate any of his eggs.

"I am going to tell the Easter Bunny to take back your present if you don't stop teasing me," Liam growled getting in Theo's face.

"I wasn't left anything besides a card that I didn't look at yet," Theo said, "The bunny can have that back. You know I'm not big on cards for holidays, it's a waist." he said poking Liam in the chest.

It was mostly a lie, but he did love anything Liam gave him. He still had the remains of the pop ring they'd shared on their first date. The sucker part was gone, but the ring it self was in a box. He wasn't going to admit out loud he was sentimental about stuff, but he kept stuff that meant something to him. Liam knew about the box because they'd had their first actual relationship fight about him not keeping stuff. He'd gone to his side of the closet shoved the box in Liam's hands and growled 'if he didn't think he cared then Liam should just burn the box.' Liam hadn't burned the box, they'd had make up sex after Liam had gone through the box.

"Fine then, the Easter Bunny's taking it back, but thanks for my gift," Liam said about to swipe the card, but Theo tackled him to the bed so he couldn't get it.

Liam let out a squeal he would never in his life admit to making. However, Theo was tickling him relentlessly and he couldn't protect his self by turning over. Theo had both his hands in one while his other hand moved over his sides and stomach. Liam tried bringing his legs up, but Theo moved them apart with his own so he couldn't.

"I like the tickle monster better and you're welcome," Theo said finally letting up when Liam was having little trouble breathing.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo got off the bed opening the card, which wasn't really a card, card. It was the family photo that Liam's parents had refused to let him out of. He smiled before turning it over since he'd seen the words before he'd seen the picture when he'd pulled it out. The picture meant a lot, but it wasn't the first one he'd been pulled into. Liam's family was always looking for a reason to take pictures.

This picture meant more than the others because of what was behind his last name. Liam had hyphenated it to Dunbar where Liam's mom had put just Raeken at first. He turned around looking at the bed, but Liam wasn't there now. Instead he was standing beside him holding a blue plastic egg in his hand.

"If this is some kind of joke then I'm going to punch you for first time in two years," Theo said, but he took the egg looking at Liam. The egg was the same color blue as Liam's eyes were that he loved looking at. Sometimes he just did that at night when they were lying in bed together. They'd talk about the day and just hold each other close. It never got old looking into Liam's eyes for hours.

"It's not a joke," Liam said looking nervous watching Theo open the egg. He hadn't planned on doing it today, but the photo had been perfect for an Easter card. It had just needed one change to it and he'd already told his parents what he was doing. "I guess you were out of it that night because you didn't hear what I'd asked you. I asked you if we got out of there alive if you'd marry me. I'd already planned on asking you that night, but you got shot," Liam said.

"I heard you, but you never brought it back up and I started thinking I hadn't heard you right," Theo said taking the cherry pop ring out of the egg. He smiled at the ring flashing back to their first date. Liam had bought him a pop ring because he'd never had one or heard of one. They'd sucked on it back and forth, but Liam had put it on his hand.

"You heard me right and I never changed my mind about what I wanted. I just didn't want you to think if you had heard me it was a request only if you were dying." Liam said taking the pop ring and sliding it onto Theo's left ring finger. "I love you and I never want to be apart from you. I convinced you to go back to high school come with me to college. I might have gone a little over board with the plans, especially the one with you living here," Liam said with a smile, "I just can't help myself sometimes. At least these plans all went like I wanted them unlike the first two I had with you for help," Liam said with laugh.

"You still impress me with everything about you," Theo said back, "The answers yes by the way. There is no way I could say no to you again. I love you too, even when your plans are a little extreme. I'll help you every time," he stated before kissing Liam showing him how much he loved him.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's waist kissing him back holding him as close as he could get him. He was happy and he was going to be even happier when they got married. He wasn't waiting years like some couples did either. He already had a date set in mind, which was the first day of summer. It was Theo's favorite day and the entire pack would be around. He'd already let them know too after he'd told his parents. He'd laughed when Stiles had promised to show them just how good a shot he was if Theo ever hurt him.

Liam pulled back taking in much needed air even if he hadn't wanted to stop. "We need to get you changed and go downstairs before I tackle you on the bed for better kind of tickling that involves my dick tickling your ass," he couldn't wait til later when he could be alone. "Even if you don't have problems with slow now. I really want take my time with you and fifteen people or more showing up defiantly doesn't give us time," he sighed.

"Do I still have to wear the bunny shirt?" Theo asked when Liam pulled away batting his hands when he'd tried pulling him back.

"Yes, be glad I didn't get the pink one for you," Liam said pulling the black bunny shirt out of the closet. "It is adorable and you are too, so stop complaining or I won't let you have devil eggs," he grinned before kissing Theo again. He was never going to get tired of kissing his man. He also liked making him slightly uncomfortable still. The bunny shirt was defiantly going to do that since he knew how much bunny's creped Theo out.

"I'll get you back later by making you uncomfortable by not cumming," Theo promised before he put the bunny shirt on. He took Liam's hand walking out of their room to go down stairs. He already loved being with Liam. It already felt like they belonged, but adding a ring and last name would make it better.

"Whatever you say, Theo Raeken-Dunbar," Liam grinned knowing that he wasn't going to be let down by the promise either. He'd gotten an answer to two of his questions and only one had surprised him.

He was going to spend the rest of their lives making sure Theo was safe. He knew Theo would do the same for him. He had taken six bullets for him and the witch had aimed her wand at him instead of Theo that night. It had been meant to revert him back to when he'd hated Theo. It had back fired on the witch and he'd been grateful. He didn't want to go back to when he couldn't stand Theo.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Okay so who saw that ending coming? I sure didn't and I wrote it lol. I had planned something simple, but took turn that surprised me. I couldn't resist keeping it though.**


End file.
